Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve structure of a shock absorber, and more particularly, to a valve structure of a shock absorber which is capable of controlling respective damping forces at a small amplitude and a large amplitude in compression and rebound motions of a piston valve, thereby satisfying both the ride comfort and the control stability.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a suspension is installed in a vehicle to dampen a shock or vibration transferred from a road surface to an axle during driving. As one example of such a suspension, a shock absorber has been used.
A shock absorber operates according to a vibration of a vehicle caused by a state of a road surface. In this case, a damping force generated in the shock absorber varies according to an operating speed of the shock absorber, that is, a fast or slow operating speed thereof.
A vehicle ride comfort and a steering stability may be controlled according to how to adjust a characteristic of a damping force generated in a shock absorber. Therefore, in designing a vehicle, it is very important to adjust a characteristic of a damping force of a shock absorber.
A conventional piston valve is designed to have a constant damping characteristic at a high speed, a middle speed, and a low speed due to the use of a single flow passage. Therefore, when intending to improve a ride comfort by reducing a low-speed damping force, middle-speed and high-speed damping forces may also be affected. In addition, a conventional shock absorber has a configuration in which a damping force varies according to a change in a speed of a piston, regardless of a frequency or a stroke. In the case of the damping force varying according to only the change in the speed of the piston, the same damping force is generated even in various states of the road surface. Therefore, it is difficult to satisfy both the ride comfort and the steering stability.
Accordingly, there is a need for continuously conducting research and development on a valve structure of a shock absorber which can vary a damping force according to various road conditions, such as a frequency and a stroke, thereby satisfying both the vehicle ride comfort and the steering stability.